The Harry Potter Archives: Harry James Potter
by jayjay6000
Summary: What happens when you throw Harry, Sirius, Lupin, and Snape into a plot so unbelievably weird it scares even your beta? Our heroes are thrown into the future to save the wizard race, will they manage together the mission or fail trying?


AN: I think I ought to tell you now; this is going to be a long alternate universal fic. This is the beginning of a series involving some of the HP canon characters including Harry, Sirius, Remus, maybe Snape (depends on how I feel about it), Draco, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and a cast of a whole lot of other characters and some OC characters I can't think of right now. There will be a point where I will put all these together in one long fic that will not be in POV format, but that will probably not be for a long time. Please R&R if you are capable of doing that. Also this part of the fic right now was written about a year before the OotP came out, so there are quit allot of differences.

The Harry Potter Archives

Part I

Harry's Story: Time Travel, Time Trouble

_It was turning out to be an ordinary day, or so I thought. Who ever says that life's fair? Because it certainly isn't. And this is the story to prove it._

Hello, I'm Harry Potter, and this is _my_ story:

It all started in my 5th year of Hogwarts. Voldemort was at the height of his powers again, the Ministry couldn't figure out how to kill him, and since he was resurrected with my blood, they were afraid I couldn't kill him either.

Dumbledore was getting worried; the Order of the Phoenix was failing because Voldemort was murdering most of the members, by that fact everyone was being murdered. These are tough times. Now I know what it feels like to be my parents during the Riddle Years and it's not a pleasant feeling either.

I'll always say it's my fault, but my teachers and my friends will always say that that's not true. They say that it's not my fault that I touched the Triwizard Cup, nor was it my fault when Cedric died. But it was _I_ that talked Cedric into coming with me. It was _my_ blood that brought Voldemort back to life; it's _my_ fault that countless people are dying daily now. It's my entire fault; all this could have been avoided if I hadn't touched that damn Cup. Nevertheless, that's all over with now. It's the present I must worry about, not the past.

I was eating breakfast with Hermione and Ginny (Ron hadn't woken up yet). When Professor McGonagall came up to me and said that I was to go to Professor Dumbledore's office after classes were over with at the end of the day. I asked why, but she didn't say, she looked very grim though.

Well, the day went very well and without complication, except the little problem with Snape. He always insisted on finding more than one excuse for taking points off Gryffindor. I know by now not to expect a good day (unless the weekends in Hogsmead) as long as Snape's around.

My next class was Unusual Arts which, like its name implies, is vary unusual. I don't really know why, but the teacher freaks me out. He's more uptight than McGonagall will ever be, but then he's nicer than _most_ of my teachers. He doesn't give out homework often and when he does, it's usually not pile-on, like Snape or McGonagall. However, it's not the personality that freaks me; it's the looks that he can give. It's as if he has a duel self, one mean, one nice if you combine that you get him.

Anyways, the lesson was great. I got to learn how to use my mind to move objects. All throughout the hour and a half class period, Seamus kept making stupid Star Wars jokes, ("use the Force, Harry"); Hermione kept on rolling her eyes and muttering incoherent words under her breath every time he did this, and Ron and Draco just looked confused.

Lunch was next, thank God. The funny thing was that all throughout lunch, there were teachers missing. Usually at lunch, all the teachers are here, but now the main teachers are gone. I pointed this out to Hermione, but all she said was that they were probably in a teachers' meeting or something like that. _Hello,_ if they were in a teachers' meeting, then all the teachers would be in the meeting, hint the reason that they call it a "teachers meeting". Again, I mentioned this to her and she said that probably was a special meeting, for certain teachers. I still think there is something very strange going on, and I want to know what it is. Think God there is only two more classes, I thought as I ate the last of my sandwich.

My next class was Transfiguration, which was fair considering it fact that it was a substitute teacher that was teaching. Whatever worries I had are now extinguished with a greater fear. McGonagall never missed a day of teaching. You see, that struck me very odd, why would McGonagall be gone? My mind kept on telling me that she is probably sick, but then my conscience tells me something big is behind this.

The lesson went by very slow considering fact that every now and again certain people looked at each other uncertainly. By the time it was all over with, I was glad to be out of there.

The next and final class of the day was Divination. This, in my opinion is next to the most boring class Hogwarts has to offer (obviously History of Magic is the most boring). Every time during our third year we have class, some point within the hour and a half, Trelawney always tries to predict my death. It was nerve-racking for the first time I was in her class, but now two years later, it's getting goddamn annoying. Hermione keeps on telling me that I should drop it completely, but I keep on saying that it easiest class and that I won't drop it. Anyways, we were in the middle of learning how to use Psychic Divination, when there came a knock from the trapdoor.

"Enter." Trelawney said in an aggravated voice she reserves for those who interrupt her class.

The trapdoor opened and McGonagall came in. Everyone looked at her in surprise. McGonagall in Trelawney's classroom, now that's something you don't see everyday, I thought to myself.

"I need to borrow Potter for the rest of the day, _Sibyll_, if you don't mind," said McGonagall in a rather annoyed voice.

"Not at all, _Minerva_," said Trelawney in the same irritated voice.

I started laughing to myself; here McGonagall and Trelawney are together in the same room half bickering to each other. This needs to be recorded in the "Things You Never See at Hogwarts" next to the entry 'Malfoy, The Bouncing Ferret'.

"Potter, if you follow me, please."

I got up and followed McGonagall out of Trelawney's classroom, wondering what was going on.

"We need you for something very important, Harry," she said, as though reading my mind, "something that, apparently, couldn't wait. You'll find out more, when we get to Professor Dumbledore's office."

The first things that I saw when we walked into Dumbledore's office was Snape looking over Dumbledore's shoulder while he read the piece of parchment that Dumbledore was reading; Sirius was in his dog form, curled up in a corner (apparently asleep, until we came in) and the most surprising to me, Lupin half-sprawled, half-asleep on the couch. Ok this must be very serious if Lupin was here.

Sirius, a few seconds after we arrived, went over to Remus, nudged him lightly on the shoulder with his cold, wet nose and told him "they're here," and then, when he awoke, Sirius transformed and helped him into a sitting position. But what I thought was mean, was that Snape just stood there and watched them with a cruel smile on his face, but then again that's Snape.

"Now that we're all here, it is time to inform all of you why you are all here," Dumbledore started. "Just a few days ago I received a message from Merix." At this statement, I looked around, to see if anyone was confused as I was. Sirius looked puzzled; Lupin looked stern; McGonagall look at Dumbledore in disbelief; and Snape just _looked_, as though nothing had happed.

"For those who know who he is, please allow me to explain to those who don't. Merix is the Headmaster of Hogwarts nine hundred and fifty-six years from now," continued Dumbledore. "He apparently has some trouble dealing with some members of a group similar to that of Voldemort's and he wants someone to help him defeat them. That is where all of you come in; I need someone to escort Harry to the future and to make sure that he doesn't get into trouble while he's completing this mission. Are there any questions?"

"Remus and I will go," said Sirius in an intrepid tone. "If he's up to it, that is."

"I'm up to it all right," said Lupin weakly.

"Remus, I don't think you should be up and about in the condition you are in now," said McGonagall in a worried voice.

"I'll manage and since when do you people care about me considering what I am?"

"We've always cared about you, Moony, no mater what you are," said Sirius, smiling.

"Well, Snape doesn't seem to think so," growled Lupin. Snape's nose flared at the mention of his name and he glared at Lupin as though he was going to kill him for mentioning his name.

"You should know better listening to Severus like that, Remus, he's only trying to get you down," said McGonagall.

"Well he did a darn good job of it," muttered Lupin.

"You know? I'm still here, so stop talking like I'm not!" Snapped Snape menacingly.

"I've got a question, ser." I said to Dumbledore.

"What is it, Harry?" He said, smiling.

"Why me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why me? What have I got to do with all of this?" I said.

"Well, for one thing, Merix requested you specifically. Also, Harry, you are the only one I can think of for this mission," said Dumbledore.

"Okay, if this Merix guy is from the future, how are we going to get there? Time-tuners only go into the future for a short amount of time," said Snape venomously.

"Good question, Severus. You four are going to put up a time traveling spell, which enables you to travel into the future," said Dumbledore.

"I thought that time traveling, by whatever means, is illegal," said Remus.

"It is, it is," said Dumbledore. "However, it is most imperative that we complete this mission. The fate of the entire human race is at stake. That's why you must go now."

"Why?" I asked.

"You will see when you get there."

It seemed to me that this is all a joke. Dumbledore's defying too many Wizard Laws! I know that he'll bend the rules a little, but breaking them just to save the human race, it's just not Dumbledore (well, maybe it is him, but it's just not like him to do this, breaking laws that is). Why would he do that? What's in it for him? What's in it for us? It all centers around one question: Why?

I didn't realize this is one of the things that changed my life forever.

I started to ask my self why, but it is starting to get useless now. I was going to be one of the first. One of the first ones to try out something that hasn't been tried before, at least here and now at Hogwarts. I'm going to a place where no one in my time has ever visited, a place where I get to learn what happens in the future. And all this is going to happen to me! I don't feel lucky; I don't feel lucky at all.

It took me awhile to digest the idea of me traveling through time, even though I've already done it before, but not this far in time. Professor Dumbledore told everyone to pack all the essential objects that going to be needed and to come down to his office straight away. He told me to leave my schoolbooks and everything that was needed for school, behind, but he told me to take my wand, "every thing else," he told me, "was up to you to take." Moreover, since I don't particularly have a lot of stuff, I packed everything (except my spell books, which I will obediently leave behind). I decided to pack my Invisibility Cloak, Marauder's Map, my Firebolt, the pocketknife that Sirius gave me last Christmas, my Pocket Sneakoscope that Ron gave me two birthdays ago, and my cloths (obviously). Hey, you never know they might come in handy while we are there. After I did all this I headed back up to Dumbledore's office, where everyone was waiting.


End file.
